Stormchaser's Storm
by Stormchaser Writes
Summary: This is the life about Stormchaser the Nightwing when she was a younger dragonet. This is her story of how she became the dragonet she is now and you can learn more about her past. She will have to face many challenges and make new friends, what will happen on her journey?
1. Prologue

**_Deep in the rainforest a ebony black egg lay in a large clump of bushes surrounded by soaked trees. It was a stormy night but strangely enough you could still see the rare three moons shining in the sky in a spot surrounded by clouds as if the moons had a force field protecting them from being covered up. The rain was beating down hard and the thunder clapped so loudly you could barely hear anything besides the rain. All the usual sounds of the rain forest couldn't be heard and the usually still trees where swaying roughly in the wind._**

 ** _The faint sound of beating wings could be heard but the voices where drowned out by the sound of the wind. A face was briskly illuminated by lightning that flashed brightly, lighting up the sky, suddenly a tall tree burst into flames despite the rain. Urgent voices shouted at each other as the egg rolled unnoticed into a clearing of moonlight that shone through the canopy. A thin crack appeared on the egg that shone a pale grey, the crack became bigger and bigger, then, the egg fell apart to reveal a tiny female dragonet with smooth midnight black scales and tiny claws,she had a silver teardrop shaped scale next to each eye, which was a stormy colour. She stood up and stretched out her small wings to reveal dark purple wings with tiny silver and gold flecks scattered all across the underside of the wings and her underbelly was a very dark blue and green colour and her horns where black with very dark grey swirls on them. The dragonet let out a quiet squeak as she tripped over a small branch. She turned around glaring at the branch._**

 ** _A small, delicate Rainwing came over to see what the noise was and gasped when she saw the tiny newly hatched dragonet scrambling to her feet. The Rainwing helped the dragonet get up then she called to her companions. As the two male Raining's approached the storm died down then stopped immediately and the flame on the tree turned into a spark as the grown dragons watched in amazement. The dragonet looked up at the female Rainwing and squeaked with joy. The female Rainwing looked at her companions then back at the dragonet and said in a voice as soft as silk, "Your name will be Stormchaser and I will be your new mother little one." Her companions both shuffled there feet awkwardly until one spoke in a gruff voice, "You can't keep that thing, it's a baby Nightwing." The female replied, "Exactly a baby, I will take her the the Nightwing kingdom tomorrow and if no Nightwing claims her I will hide her in my hut and take care of her my self and I don't care what you two frog brains say as long as you keep it a secret." "Okay Coco, you win and we promise not to tell anyone about the dragonet." Coco looked down at Stormchaser with a smile and said, "Okay Stormchaser follow me." Stormchaser looked at the other two males and with a bounce in her step followed her new mother._**


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of the rainforest filled Stormchaser's ears. She was alone in her treehouse yet again as her foster mother had to attend royal business with the queen. Recently she has been going to talk with the queen a lot and Stormchaser was starting to worry that Queen Glory had found out about Coco hiding her. Stormchaser had a lot of free time because she had to stay hidden with her mother, so in her free time when she was old enough she stuck out while her mother was with her friends and she went and found branches, vines, leaves and other supplies and she built herself a treehouse and she decorated it with a bamboo shelf with all of her favourite scrolls and a small bed in one corner and a chair next to the scroll shelf. Stormchaser also put a small desk next to the bed with paper and a pen for her to write with. She had camouflaged her treehouse so that no Rainwing or Nightwing would be able to find it.

After a while she started spending so much time at her treehouse that Coco decided it would be easier if Stormchaser just lived there so she agreed as long as she was aloud to still visit at least once every day or two. Stormchaser gathered fruits and other stuff for her to eat and she taught herself how to weave a water-proof basket so she filled that up with water. Stormchaser was really lonely so she decided that today she was going to go find herself a pet, or at least an animal that stayed close to her treehouse.

Stormchaser stayed at the entrance of her tree house listening for for any sounds of dragons, she was just about to leave when she heard a Nightwing's thoughts," I just need to ask for that one Rainwing and tell her that I am the little Nightwing's mother," Stormchaser's head jerked back, the Nightwing was thinking about her! " Who knows what I'll be able to do with..." All of a sudden the Nightwing completely shielded her thoughts slamming an invisible wall shut. Stormchaser decided to stay right where she was because she didn't want to be seen. Since lots of dragons flew by her treehouse everyday Stormchaser had to teach herself how to stop reading minds when she wanted to. She just thought of rain because she had always loved rain and any kind of storm really.

Stormchaser sat at her desk, grabbed some of the paper and started describing the dream that she had the night before. Ever since Stormchaser found out she can read minds and receive prophecies and visions, she had always recorded her dreams just to be on the safe side. She didn't do it for her own well being, she just wanted to make sure that her mother and foster uncles was safe. Last night she dreamt that a Nightwing came into the rainforest and started setting everything on fire. Stormchaser had also seen her mother laying on the ground bleeding and her uncles running around on fire. The Nightwing landed in front of her mother, the Nightwing raised her claws and before she could do anything Stormchaser had woken up.

After Stormchaser wrote down her dream she sat on her chair and started to read some of the new scrolls her mother had brought to her yesterday. "Gifts and Curses","Gems of Pyrrhia" and the last one was,"Legends and Prophecies" She was busy reading "Gems of Pyrrhia" what she heard a small tap at the door. She opened it and saw a small hummingbird with a note in it's beak, Stormchaser knew it was from her mother because she and Stormchaser had been sending notes to each other in this way for quite a while now. She grabbed the note gently and read it," Stormchaser please come to the queen's hut and bring your dreamvisitor." Stormchaser was surprised and worried about why she had to come to the queen's hut and why she had to bring her dreamvisitor, she had found the dreamvisitor when she flew out in a rough storm. (surprise, surprise) Stormchaser accidentally flew into a cave and when she was trying to find her way out she saw the dreamvisitor lodged in between a crevice.

" Stormchaser quickly grabbed her dreamvisitor and put it in a small leather pouch she got from her mother. She looked outside and saw it was starting to rain, she leapt off into the grey sky and dove down into the rainforest diving between trees and rocks trying to stay hidden from any Rainwing patrols. Stormchaser knew the way to the Rainwing queen's hut, she had seen it when she was practicing her spying when she was younger. " Stormchaser decided that she would find herself a pet when she was done with the royal business but when she got to the hut she had a really big surprise. The very first thing that Stormchaser heard when she flew closer to the hut was queen Glory talking to herself in her head," That little Nightwing that caused all this trouble." What trouble! Stormchaser flew into the hut and when she landed everyone turned around to look at her, Stormchaser knew everyone but when she saw the new strange Nightwing she froze, it was the Nightwing she had seen in her dreams, the one that had destroyed everything.


End file.
